A Very VERY Different Season 3
by Simoman
Summary: Seth is single. What will his future bring? Please Read & Review!
1. Bad Memories

**A Very VERY Different Season 3**

Some things you need to know before reading this story

Alex has come and gone and so has Lindsay

Zach has stayed on

Ryan and Marissa are back together

Seth and Summer are not together (I will explain why in the story)

There MAY be characters from the 1st season that could return for a while

Chapter 1: Bad Memories

(Note: Set a few episodes into season 3 at a charity ball)

Seth was walking around the Newport with one difference from most of the people that were there. He was alone. Most of others who were mostly rich were with their expensively dressed wives and business suited husbands. He did not why he let his parents convince him to come to this ball considering Summer and him recently broke their relationship for good.

What had happened seemed like yesterday to Seth.

Flashback 

_Seth and Summer were walking down the beach as usual having a great time. The only difference is that Seth was the only one having fun. Summer seemed just like Ryan normally was: broody and quiet. Seth couldn't help himself any longer. He just had to know. Besides what was so bad that happened that he couldn't know about._

"_Summer what's wrong dear?" he asked._

_She looked back up at him. She knew it was going to be hard but she had to do it._

"_Seth its over. We are through"_

_Seth was dumbfounded. He did everything he could for her and yet now she says its over? How could this be?_

"_But why?" he queried with his heart in his mouth._

"_Because I don't love you anymore. I love someone else. I love the person right behind you."_

_As she spoke a man came up from behind Seth. As he turned to look he came face to the one and only Zach. 'Brother' he said to himself. 'she loves him but the only difference between him and me is the fact that he's more athletic than me. Gosh there must be more to it than that.'_

"_And by the way Cohen before you ask I love for everything that is Zach not just for his physique. I hope we can be friends again. See ya later._

_And with that both Zach and Summer left. On that day Seth thought he might have lost the will to live._

_**End Flashback**_

End of chapter 1

Chapter 2: Long time no see


	2. Long Time No See

Thanks to those who have reviewed

Remember if you want to read more of this story you gotta review so please do.

_Recap of story so far…_

Seth is at a charity ball

He and Summer broke up. She is now back with Zach.

**Chapter 2: Long time no see**

Present

Seth finished his awful flashback and entered back to the present. He was at a charity ball where you are supposed to be with a partner but instead he was alone. Alone. By himself. Not like the rest of his family of course with his parents Sandy and Kirsten happily in love and even his stepbrother Ryan was doing well finally getting back to his sweetheart Marissa. Seth just wished he was as fortunate as them.

Looking around he recognized two familiar faces, one that he had not seen in a long time.

"Hey Anna, Luke" he said. "It's me Seth"

They turned around and as soon as they recognised him ran to him.

"Hey Cohen" said Luke hugging him. It's been a long time.

"It sure has hasn't it" he replied.

"Seth it's unbelievable to see you after so long" said Anna who tightly hugged Seth as soon as Luke was done.

"I can't believe you guys are here" Seth said after the embraces. "Why'd you come?"

"Well you see" said Anna "we haven't seen been to Newport in a long time so we haven't seen you in a long time so we figured we'd visit. Somehow your mother got wind of our plans and convinced us to come here so here we are."

"That's awesome" he replied. "So are you two officially together?"

Seeing their very red faces gave him the answer he was looking for.

"I figured as much"

"Anyway's Cohen" said Luke "we're going to see everyone else so we'll see ya later'

"sure take care you two" said Seth as he watched Anna and Luke move off into the party.

Seth was again alone. What was he going to do now?

End of chapter 2

If you want the story to be more regularly updated then please REVIEW. Other whys I might not post another chapter for a long time, maybe not even until the end of the year. So PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Who is that stunner?

**Author's Note**

Thanks very much to all those who have reviewed. I thank you very much and encourage you to continue. It really helps a lot.

Also 1 reviewer asked if Seth and Summer will be getting back together. This definitely WILL NOT happen. They MIGHT become friends again but that's as far as they will go.

Anyways here's the next chapter.

**Recap**

Seth and Summer have split up

Seth is at a charity ball

Last chapter Seth bumped into Anna Stern and Luck Ward (from season 1) who are now an item

**Important terminology**

Als (pronounced Alz): Seth's nickname for Alex that I made up

**Chapter 3:** Who is that stunner?  
Seth was again all alone. He honestly couldn't find a legitimate reason why he had been convinced by his family to even be here.

Ten minutes later…

Seth decided by this time that enough was enough. He would get out of here. So he got up from his seat and headed to the exit. However on his way there his attention was grabbed by a blonde teen about his age in a glorious green dress Versace by design. 'Who is that stunner?' he thought to himself.

He was that caught up in the moment that he didn't realise that stunner was running straight for him. 'Does she know me?' he thought as she came up and embraced him warmly.

"Seth it's been a long time hasn't it?"

That voice. Could it be? Alex?

"Alex is that you?" he asked.

"Of course it is who were you expecting. The boogie woman" she replied with a very wide smile on her face.

"I just can't believe its you. I mean you've changed so much since the last time I saw you and that seems like a long time ago now."

"Well" she replied "what's been happening since I've been gone?"

"A fair bit actually but I better give you the bad news first. Als, Marissa and Ryan are back together."

"Oh is that all…"

"No that actually isn't" he interrupted. "Summer and I also broke up. Permanently."

Alex was shocked. She was sure he and Summer were gonna be together for life. Strangely enough though she felt a lot better that Summer was out of the picture. It was like she was relieved she didn't have to compete with her for Seth's attention. But why was she thinking that way. "You gotta be the comforting friend' she told herself.

"I'm really sorry Seth" she said. "I know how close the two of you were"

"Hey don't worry about it. It's finished. Now what do you say we go and have some fun tonight?"

"Oh yeah! C'mon lets dance" she said as they both raced to the dance floor.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Old Feelings Resurface

Sorry for the very late update but I've been busy recently with schoolwork, assignments and the like so it's been kinda hectic. Well here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy! Remember reviews make chapters come quicker! Also if there's any suggestions as to where you think the story should go from here feel free to let me know in your review. Happy reading! 

Recap

Seth and Summer have split up (She no longer loves him)

Seth is at a charity ball hosted by his mother (now CEO of the Newport Group)

Seth bumped into Anna Stern and Luck Ward (from season 1) who is now an item

Last chapter Seth and Alex met again.

Seth informed her of the new situation i.e. Marissa back with Ryan and Zach & Summer back together

Alex maybe feeling something towards Seth. Only time will tell

Note: Als is Seth's nickname for Alex.

**Chapter 4: Old Feelings Resurface**

Alex was feeling very strange indeed as she danced in waltz formation to one of the new songs. She needed to think about what was going on in her life and what she really wanted to do know.

When she bumped into Seth earlier that night she expected things to be as they were when she left: they were good friends. Yet she couldn't help feel that she was again feeling the same feelings that drew her to Seth in the first place such as him being different from all the other guys, he always keeping her happy and the simple things like being together. The thing that made all this resurface was when she saw him. 'Gosh' she thought she honestly couldn't remember a time when she was happier then she was right now. And she loved it.

Alex being curious to her surroundings had a look around to see who were dancing. There were the typical types: husbands and their wives, boyfriends and girlfriends and children with their parents. But one couple in particular stood out. A guy in about his late teens with a girl of the same age. Both had brown hair and blue eyes and were dancing very romantically. Just then the girl looked up in a loving way at what obviously was her boyfriend. He returned the gesture.

Alex immediately recognised the pair. It was Ryan and Marissa! And Marissa had moved on from her like she was nothing. How dare she!

She realised once again that very few people truly understood her so she buried her head in Seth's shoulder and held him tight.

Feeling the change Seth looked down at her buried in his shoulder. "What's wrong Als?" He questioned. "Nothing!" she replied before looking down. "Als, I know something is wrong. I promise I won't laugh even if it's ridiculous." "Promise?" she said. "Promise" he replied. "Now what's the problem?"

"Well, you see Seth I'm disappointed because I thought Marissa and I had something special but from the way she looks at Ryan that's obviously not the case."

"Oh I see" he replied. "Let me go over it then." "You two did have something special and I could tell because you opened up a lot with her" he said sadly. "The difference is though Als that Ryan and Marissa's bond is like one you have with ones you love, its just there. That's what everyone tries to find in someone they wish to have a relationship with, to love them."

"Oh Seth…" she started

"You know you're the lucky one. That person is probably still out there. But mine is gone."

"No she's not"

"That's what I think anyway" he replied.

"C'mon lets go outside there's a song I want you to hear."

With that the two friends went outside.

"Here put this in your ear" he said giving her one of his iPod earphones. "This song I got off a friend named Rachelle in Australia. It's from their Australian Idol. This guy was the runner up in series two. His names Anthony Callea and his song Rain is similar to what we're going through."

**"Rain"**

I remember when we met,  
before I was invisible.  
I thought I'd play it hard to get,  
pretend I'm unapproachable.  
But somebody else came along and  
took all the chances that I missed.  
Stuck on the sideline I keep thinking 'there she goes'...

Falling like rain...  
No, I don't get to hold her tonight.  
Falling like rain...  
I was pushed to the back of the line.  
'Cause even though I need her love and crave her touch,  
I guess I wasn't fast enough.  
She's falling like rain,  
Just not for me.  
Not for me, no, no...

Why I took the longest road  
I'll have to plead insanity.  
It's like my pride put on a show  
and didn't sell a single seat.  
While I was talking in riddles,  
somebody else made perfect sense.  
Stuck on the outside I keep thinking 'there she goes'...

Falling like rain...  
No, I don't get to hold her tonight.  
Falling like rain...  
I was pushed to the back of the line.  
'Cause even though I need her love and crave her touch,  
I guess I wasn't fast enough.  
She's falling like rain,  
Just not for me.  
Just not for me.

What do you do, what do you say  
when the best thing has passed you by?  
Where do you go, how do you know,  
if she'll come back another time?

(She's falling like rain)  
Falling like rain...  
(She's falling like rain)  
Ooh oh oh...  
(She's falling like rain)  
Falling like rain...  
(She's falling)  
She's falling...  
(She's falling like)  
Rain...  
(No I don't get to hold her tonight)  
Won't get to hold her...  
(Falling like rain)   
Falling like rain...  
(I was pushed to the back of the line)   
Pushed to the back of the line.  
(Cause even though I need her love)  
Need her love...  
(and crave her touch)  
I guess I wasn't fast enough.  
(She's falling like rain)  
Just not for me.  
She's falling like rain...


	5. Meet The Family

**Recap of Events Thus Far**

Seth and Summer have split up (She loves Zach not him)

Seth is at a charity ball hosted by his mother (now CEO of the Newport Group)

Seth bumped into Anna Stern and Luck Ward (from season 1) who is now an item

Last chapter Seth and Alex met again.

Seth informed her of the new situation i.e. Marissa back with Ryan and Zach & Summer back together

Alex maybe feeling something towards Seth. Only time will tell…

Alex and Seth's friendship is growing stronger by the second.

Alex maybe feeling something towards Seth. Only time will tell…

Just listened to Rain by Anthony Callea which told of their heartbreak over loosing their respective loved ones to better people.

**Chapter Five: Let's Meet the Family**

"Seth that song was perfect" said Alex. "I didn't think there were songs that could illustrate feelings so perfectly."

"Oh you'd be surprised I'm telling you. Anthony also has some other great songs. I'll show you later maybe."

"Yeah I'd definitely love that"

"Cool"

Just then Sandy walks outside and notices Seth and Alex.

"Hey you two" he said. "I want you both to come with me. You've got some stuff I knew you both to know."

"Well then c'mon' he said.

"We better do what he says" said Seth. "He can be pretty forceful when it comes to these kind of things.

"You're telling me. Come on Sethy, or we're gonna be late!"

"Sethy?"

"I'll explain later. Right now inside."

"Yes mam!"

Taking each others hands they walked inside. A few onlookers had the impression that the closeness implied the two were a couple but said nothing as yet. They were interested in what happened next between the young people.

Alex and Seth headed to where Sandy was. Also there was Kirsten in a vibrant blue dress which shone like the moon. She always took the time to make sure she looked beautiful. She was hosting the event so it was her responsibility to promote the magnificent image the Newport Group had gained through her consistency in the field.

Near her where two other characters who Alex knew well. The woman had short blonde hair and was dressed in a radiant floral gown and looked to be in her early fourties. She had a golden band most likely a wedding band on her left ring finger (the fourth finger from the thumb, next to the pinkie). The man also had blonde hair and was dressed smartly in a dull golden suit. He also had a ring on his left ring finger.

"Seth" she said nervously "these are my parents."

**End of chapter 5**


End file.
